


Underneath - An Easier to Lie subfic

by bilbo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilbo/pseuds/bilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>naturally falls between chapters 20 and 21 of easier to lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath - An Easier to Lie subfic

“He said wha’?”

Hand in hand, the two dwarves made their way back to the place that, to them, had become sacred. They’d only been back there once since they found each other so to speak, but there was something about it – from the way the torchlight seemed to play from all angles and cast the most beautiful shadows, to the stale smell of dust – that would always feel like home to them. And maybe it was the fact that it was the first and only place they’d expressed their love with their bodies that kept such a passionate pull on them.

Whatever the reason, just knowing that their footfalls lead them to their sacred space seemed to have an effect on both of them. Bofur felt younger. Playful. Mischievous. And Kíli? He felt like he could take on the whole of Middle Earth, if he needed to.

Outside of their world, so much was going on, but it didn’t matter then. Nothing mattered but being able to be together.

When they made it to the door, Bofur hesitated for a moment only before he pulled it open, and as Kíli pressed the torch before them to illumine the rooms beyond, both were struck dumb.

Bilbo must have been planning to make this space liveable for some time, for the place had been cleaned from wall to wall. The furniture was perfectly arranged. The dust that clung to every inch was gone from all but the air, where it still seemed to cling and leave its subtle yet welcome scent. Items that had been on the floors – dislodged so to speak by the dragon’s massive bulk – had been either discarded or put back, for nothing littered the floors anymore. Both were dumbstruck, though it was Kíli who recovered first, and he gave his lover’s hand a little tug before Bofur was able to regain his feet enough to follow the younger dwarf inside.  
But that was only part of it. When they reached the bedroom, the real work was evident. Like every other surface in the small dwelling, it had been cleaned to sparkling with not a trace of dust, but the hobbit had gone so far as to completely remake the bed with fresh linens and bedding and two new pillows. There was no telling where or how the hobbit had found these things, or when he’d found the time to put so much effort into making this house a home, but however he’d managed it, both dwarves’ eyes took it in with admiration.

“C’mon âtamânel,” Kíli spoke softly with affection as he gave his lover another little tug, and turned to affix the torch into the fixture in the wall. This time they had come a little more prepared. Kíli had left many of his things, including his weapons, with his brother Fíli, and Bofur had done the same with his cousin. No longer weighed down by the extra burdens, it was Kíli that acted first, pulling his lover behind him to the bed gently, then wrapping his arms around the other to kiss him sensually on the mouth. When he pulled back, there was a fire in his eyes that betrayed his passion. “Le’s no’ waste it.”

Hardly a moment passed before both their clothes were on the floor – this time they carefully and lovingly undressed each other, taking the moments to pay homage to every inch of revealed skin as if it were a precious idol – a gem beyond compare. Kíli especially seemed to be more affectionate than before, his own need for the other having been once sated. He had often liked it rough in the past, but that was not so with Bofur. There was something about Bofur that made him weak, like a kitten that had imprinted and would never know another, never see another the way he saw him.

Jawline, chin, lips, neck. Each time his lips brushed against the hot skin, Bofur would moan gently, and the little sounds burrowed into the younger dwarf’s mind, filling him completely. Each kiss was followed by whispers of love into the other’s skin. “Men lananubukhs menu.” “Âtamânel.” “Menu tessu.” “Âzyungâl.” “Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak.”

His love was so overwhelming that Bofur had to pull back and cupped Kíli’s face in his hands, forcing the other to look him full-on in the eyes. “Wha’ is it, laddy love?”

The younger simply smiled at him softly, lovingly, before leaning in to kiss him once on the lips with tenderness. He didn’t answer his beloved’s question, and from the way he gently eased Bofur onto his back, it was clear he had no intention of telling him. Bofur let the young one lead, laying back on the bed and watching as Kíli ran his hands lovingly and affectionately down the other’s body.

In and of itself, it was like an act of worship, and Bofur was so moved by the deep love that poured out of the other that he wanted to just hold him for a while, press the younger to his chest and caress him.

When his hands had trailed down the elder’s body, he returned to the kisses, kissing his way back up and leaving behind a little trail of slick, wet flesh that gleamed in the flickering light of the flame. Bofur had to coax the youth back up to his face so that he might press a kiss to his moist and now swollen lips. Cupping Kíli’s face in his hands, once more he pressed him, “Kíli love?”

But once again the younger simply smiled at him and brushed the tip of his nose against his lovers, whispering gently, “Menu zirup men.”

“Men lananubukhs menu, âzyungâl,” Bofur responded softly, and that secret smile – the smile that he had just for Kíli, and only for him – crossed his face. The smile alighted something in Kíli that had been swirling around inside him all along, and he reached his hand up to trace along the elder’s lower lip, pressing the finger inside his mouth briefly. And Bofur grant the finger entrance, worrying it with his teeth and tongue, before Kíli pulled it out against and leaned down to kiss his lover once more while his hand slipped between them, tracing down the elder’s chest until he found his treasure, but instead of going directly for the other’s length, this time he let his fingers venture further down until he found the soft spot between his ballsac and his entrance. Knowingly, the younger began to massage this tender spot and watch as his lover’s eyes rolled back in his head as a low groan of pleasure left his perfect mouth.

Every sound Bofur made was like music to the youth’s ears, and he could spend eternity listening to the other’s little moans of pleasure.

Continuing to massage that tender spot with his fingers, he pressed his own hips forward so their lengths brushed against each other, earning a hitched breath from both sets of lungs. His fingers stopped moving as he took in the sensation, and, as if sensing this, Bofur bucked his hips forward once, causing them to brush against each other again. This time it was Kíli who whimpered lightly.

The distraction was just enough to allow Bofur to prop himself up on his elbows until he was able to push himself into a sitting position. Using one hand to cup Kíli’s face, he let the other slip between them and carefully, gripping both their lengths at the base, he tightened his grip, squeezing from base to tip until both were groaning from the intense feel of it. “Aulë,” poured out of the younger’s lips, and Bofur swallowed the word with his mouth.

When they pulled apart, both were already breathless.

“Can…can I?” Kíli whispered into the other’s mouth, and to punctuate his point, he let the fingers that had been massaging the soft flesh behind his sac slip further until they were pressing at the other’s entrance teasingly.

Kissing the other’s nose briefly, Bofur let himself slip back onto his back and shifted his hips so that he could grant the other easier access.

It took Kíli a few moments before he could do anything to the other, he was so pleased by the view. Everything about his lover was perfect, from the way his eyes always seemed to smile even if his face did not, to the way every mountain and valley of his body seemed like it fit in Kíli’s hand, or was sculpted to fit against his own body. And right now, seeing the elder laid out before him, his for the taking, affected something strong in him because he wanted nothing more than to fill him and bring him release.

Finally he was able to command his own limbs to move, and with expert hands he lifted the other’s legs and moved his body between them, though he didn’t move to enter him right away. Instead he wet a finger with his mouth and pressed it inside the other tentatively.

Bofur groaned lightly, his head rolling back on the bed.

He was not as tight as Kíli was used to, though he’d had other lovers; that much Kíli knew to be true. But none of that really mattered to him as he removed his finger and set to work wetting his own length with his saliva. When he felt like his work had been sufficient, he got on his knees between the other’s legs, gripping his waist, lowered himself to the other and pressed inside him.

Two groans mingled on the chill air of the evening, mixing with the crackling of the fire.

Kíli’s girth completely filled him, and Bofur was overwhelmed with the desire to pull the other close to him so that he could see his face, kiss him, breath out his love. It had been a long time since he’d been filled by another, and this time it was the one he loved. He wanted to be close.

No words were spoken between them but somehow Kíli sensed the other’s need because it wasn’t a moment before he was hovering over the other and gave his chin a gentle kiss before he started to thrust expertly, only going in just enough to stimulate his lover’s prostate. The actions were duly rewarded; the first time Kíli hit the sensitive nerves Bofur cried out with pleasure in a tone that was new to his ears, and Kíli resolved then to spend the rest of both of their lives bringing that kind of pleasure to his lover.

For his own part, Bofur could do little else but let the other work, his hands grasping at Kíli’s sides until he left angry red marks in the skin. “Âzyungâl men,” he was able to choke out, only once, before the pleasure overtook him.

And Kíli kept his pace steady, holding himself back until he was certain his lover was close. He didn’t want to cum too soon or too late, causing the other pain. Instead he waited until Bofur could resist no longer and began to stroke his own length – a sign that he was close to release – before he let himself let go, falling into the sensations of filling the other, and inspired by the beautiful music coming from his lungs.

They tipped over together, and it was with a flurry of petitions of love, affection, and a spilling of seed on the bedspread that the two bodies collapsed side by side, the heat radiating off of them like steam.

Silence settled over them, the only sound their hurried breaths gasping for air. Bofur didn’t move for a long time; indeed, this time it was Kíli who made to cover them, though first he got up and gently licked the other’s stomach clean, swallowing the bitterness and allowing the flavour to linger on his lips. Then, when he was certain he’d sufficiently cleaned the other, he pulled the blankets over their bodies and pressed himself tenderly into Bofur’s side.

He couldn’t see it then, but the elder had tears lingering in the corners of his eyes.

“Men lananubukhs menu,” Kíli whispered into the other’s side, and he kissed the patch of skin closest to him – a space between his ribs – affectionately.

“I love you too, laddy love,” the other echoed, and he let his arm slip around the younger and pulled him closer.

“When this is over,” Kíli continued quietly, draping his arm across the other’s body and letting his fingers tease his side, “We’ll live together. In a place like this. You an’ me. Like this.”

Bofur chuckled. “This is no’ th’ place for a prince as yourself.”

“It is if I have you,” Kíli answered without missing a beat. And it wasn’t much longer before the young dwarf fell asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around the other.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't even tell you what was going on with kili in this story. he is in such a serious state of puppy love its unreal. and bofur seems to go between loving kili with all his heart and feeling like he's not quite good enough for him. it makes me sad.
> 
> r&r as usual. this isn't as smutty as my writing usually is, but i was listening to sigur ros while i wrote it, so there's that.
> 
> oh and khuzdul
> 
> Men lananubukhs menu = i love you  
> Âtamânel = breath of all breaths  
> Menu tessu = you are everything  
> Âzyungâl = lover  
> Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak = i desire you more than an endless vein of mithril


End file.
